fantasy_agefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kelistu Forlorn
Kelistu Forlorn- szef Agencji Kalimdor, szpieg, łotrzyk, morderca. Zginął dramatycznie, w walce z niesprawiedliwością, czcząc przyjaciela. Dane: Wiek: 70 lat †, wzrost: 194cm, waga 74kg. Pochodzi z Silvermoon, z jednej z biedniejszych rodzin. Ma młodszego brata Keliusa, który zawsze go podziwiał i nie był tak odważny, jak on. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel, Daellionos, zginął w niewoli orków z Blackrock. Kelistu fascynował prawdziwy świat, bez głupich zasad, wojen i wrogów. Od najmłodszych lat był anarchistą, buntownikiem. Dodatkowo jego charakter podsycał stan jego rodziny. Chodzi też wiele pogłosek, że przyjaźnił się z nieumarłą- Rose, a nawet, że zakochał się w niej. Wygląd: Wysoki, jak na swój młody wiek. Krótkie, kruczoczarne włosy, zaczesane do góry, śnieżnobiała cera. Mała kozia bródka. Jedno oko, iskrzące i zielone- później nieco przygasłe, załamane. Dobrze widocznie żyły, zwłaszcza na lewej ręce. Szczupły, lekko umięśniony. Szybki i zwinny, dobrze skakał. Strój: Zazwyczaj nosił lekkie, zużyte szmaty. Przed ucieczką do Winterspring ukradł pewnemu magowi naramienniki, koszulę i spodnie, rękawice, buty. Zawsze nosił przy sobie swoje Pazury. Na wybitym oku miałthumb|Kelistu za czasów Agencji opaskę. Historia: W wieku 48 lat zaczął zażywać narkotyki, a w wieku 55 lat stworzył "Aplikator Dożylny", który na jego 60 urodzinach odkryła matka i kazała mu się wyprowadzić do piwniczki pod ich izdebką. Od 40 roku życia praktycznie non-stop łamał prawo, bił się i kłócił z rodzicami. Podczas jednej z bitek stracił oko, miał wtedy 53 lata. Chodzi też wiele pogłosek, że przyjaźnił się z nieumarłą- Rose, a nawet, że zakochał się w niej. 'Powstanie Agencji' Elf pogładził policzki, podrapał się po brwi. -Dość- westchnął- trzeba działać. -Ale jak? Mamy związane ręce- odparł znudzony Kelius, brat Kelistu. -Agencja Kalimdor-odparł dumnie- Agencja Kalimdor, mój bracie. -? -Słyszałeś kiedyś o... albo czy czytałeś książkę "Zwiad w Arathi"?- zapytał Kelistu. -No, ma się rozumieć. Najlepsza książka świata!-ucieszył się młodziak. -No, tam była taka organizacja... "R.A.P.T.O.R."... Agencja Kalimdor to będzie coś podobnego. -I sam chcesz to zrobić? Głupiś- westchnął Kelius. -Nie sam. Znajdą się chętni. Planowałem to od dawna...- powiedział głośno, wychodząc z piwniczki wprost na ulicę Silvermoon. Kelius pobiegł za nim. Przeleciał wzrokiem po uliczce. Było pusto. -Gdzie się wybierasz?- zapytał. -Do Daellionosa. Później... do Winterspring. Kelius zaśmiał się, ale szybko zrozumiał, że to nie żart. -Aha. Kawał drogi. -parsknął, bo miał nadzieję, że to jednak jakiś dowcip. -No, ale dam radę- odparł Kelistu i puścił się biegem w stronę domu swego przyjaciela. Kelius zatrzymał się i westchnął. Odwrócił się i poszedł z powrotem do piwniczki. Kelius nie ruszył za bratem do Winterspring, ponieważ nie był tak odważny. I cały czas w sercu czuł, że mu się nie uda... 'Agencja' Kelistu, rzecz jasna, nie mógł wszem i wobec ogłosić, że zakłada agencję. Przyjął więc pseudonim Poeta. W różnych miastach, w których był po drodze do Winterspring, porozwieszał tabliczki ze sztywnego pergaminu, a napisał na nich swym drobnym pismem: Zdolni i inteligentni! Zapraszamy was do Everlook na przesłuchania do spektaklu "Agencja". Potrzebujemy wyłącznie osób szalenie mądrych, cwanych i wytrwałych. Możliwe dalekie podróże podczas prób. Nie przejdą berserkerowie, debile, idioci, przygłupy i kapłani. Poeta. Już po kilku dniach zaczęli przybywać do Everlook chętni. W większości byli to jednak głupi aktorzy. Pośród przybyłych Kelistu wyłapał kilku łotrzyków i zarejestrował ich w agencji. Po jakimś czasie zebrało się ich kilkunastu. Minęło półtora miesiąca od wyruszenia z Silvermoon.thumb|Kelius Pewnego dnia do Kelistu przyszedł list. Nadawca nie był podany, jednak list przyszedł z Silvermoon; elf pomyślał, że brat do niego napisał i chce dołączyć. Mocno jednak się mylił. "(...) Chcieli zrobić z niego niewolnika, jednak był nieposłuszny. Twój przyjaciel Daellionos zginął z rąk orków Blackrock. Tak mi przykro... (...) Niestety, osobą, która dostarczyła mi tych informacji jest Kelius, twój brat. Ruszył on w poszukiwania Daellionosa i najprawdopodobniej sam wpadł w sidła orków- handlarzy niewolników. Nie daje żadnego znaku życia. (...) Realvinn" Elf, załamany i zdruzgotany, postanowił walczyć z handlem niewolników. Dowiedział się od informatorów, że Nocne Elfy z wioski Starfall współpracują z orkami Blackrock. Dwóch agentów porwało elfa stacjonującego niedaleko wioski. Po jakimś czasie jeniec wyjawił im, że transport niewolników odbywa się co tydzień do ruin na Płonących Stepach. Dowiedzieli się także, że zazwyczaj pośród niewolników są głównie ludzie, krasnoludy i czasem gnomy, ale tym razem wyjątkowo znajduję się w transporcie także Krwawy Elf i Ork. Znaleźli przy nim listę niewolników, widniało na niej imię Keliusa. Agenci udali się na Płonące Stepy. Przy użyciu sprytnej mikstury transformującej, agencji udało się porozmawiać z Orkami, a później ich zaatakować. Pokonali ich, Szczęśliwy Kelistu odnalazł brata, jednak wciąż nie mógł uświadomić sobie straty Daellionosa... Wzięli niewolników jako jeńców, a jeden z ludzi zaoferował im 1000 sztuk złota za wolność. Dwóch agentów ruszyło do Elwynn z człowiekiem, by odebrać nagrodę, a reszta (także Kelius) wróciła do Everlook. 'Dramat i przeprowadzka' Od dnia, kiedy Kelistu dowiedział się o śmierci przyjaciela, regularnie odurzał się różnorakimi płynami, które sam warzył. Jednak doszedł nowy problem. Dzień po powrocie z Płonących Stepów, kapitan straży Everlook oznajmia, że cała straż udaje się na kongres w Booty Bay, a "przecież tutaj i tak nic nie grozi". Na miasteczko napadają Nocne Elfy ze Starfall, które dowiedziały się o sabotażu. Pośród nich jest burmistrz i kapitan straży. Po długiej walce, Agentom udało się pokonać nocne elfy. Na drodze przy miasteczku zobaczyli całą straż Everlook, podstępnie wymordowaną w pułapce. W pośpiechu zaczęli pakować się, ponieważ mieli uciekać z Everlook. Jednak Kelistu miał jeszcze jeden, ostatni plan... Gotowi do drogi, na wierzchowcach i z całym dobytkiem w torbach, ruszyli pod Starfall. Wioska nocnych elfów, pozbawiona straży i burmistrza, była pogrążona w chaosie i jednocześnie martwej ciszy. Pozostali w niej prawie sami cywile, bezbronni. Agenci chwycili za materiały wybuchowe, pochodnie, siano. Starfall spłonęło. Agencja ruszyła do jaskiń między Felwood i Winterspring, gdzie została przez jeden dzień. 'Wulkan i roboty' Kelistu przypomniał sobie olbrzymią górę, którą widział podczas misji na Płonących Stepach. Agencja ruszyła tam, i osiadła, Okazało się, że jest to wprost idealna kryjówka. Kelistu dostał informacje, że jego przyjaciel Ork został uwięziony przez krasnoludy-inżynierów i zmuszony do pracy dla nich. W Górze pojawił się jakiś młody krasnolud. Agenci pojmą go. Wyjawi im, że sprawdza stan góry, bo jutro mają się tu odbyć cotygodniowe Starcia Robotów. Wyjawi im, że chodzi właśnie o te walki, z którymi chce "walczyć" król Ironforge, a tak naprawdę sam je wspomaga by zyskać dodatkowe fundusze. Co ciekawe, fundusze przekazuje na Grupy Legalnego Handlu, które mają paraliżować handel nielegalnymi towarami między Hordą a Przymierzem. Krasnolud zostanie zamordowany. Niedługo potem, do Blackrock przybywa olbrzymi robot wraz z starym krasnoludem. Krasnoluda zamordowano odrazu. Z Robota wyszedł przyjaciel Kelistu. Powiedział, że ma tu przybyć około 6 robotów z właścicielami, a krasnolud który przybył z nim oszukiwał, bo kazał jemu kierować robotem, pozostałe były kierowane same przez siebie, automatycznie. Kelistu postanowi wesprzeć nielegalny handel i tym samym zburzyć plan króla Ironforge. Do Wulkanu przybyło 8 robotów z mechanikami. Do 5 robotów wsiedli agenci, którzy stoczyli normalne walki z innymi robotami, tym samym wygrywając legalnie 2000 szt. złota, które przydały się na nielegalny towar. Przegrane roboty zostały "przypadkiem" zniszone ( zawaliła się skalna półka, a roboty z niej zleciały) a ich właściciele powrócili do Ironforge z niczym, o niczym także nie pamiętając. Później Agencja wykonała kilka małych misji związanych z krasnoludami Dark Iron, i oczywiście zaczęła nielegalny handel. 'Pustkowia i zaginięcie' W BUDOWIE...